Wait, Whats going on!
by coolblast
Summary: "Hi Im Marianda im Alexis little sister. My friends and I were exploring a cave tell these huge robots came out of nowere seems weird right? The most wierd thing is that i seem to know them but how?" sorry for any miss happs for miss spellings;Oh! I do not own Transformers if I did a lot of them would not have offlined in G1 and more.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! My name is Marianda im 13 years old and Alexis little sister thers somethings that you need to know about me, im very pertective over my friends and family I may not blood related to her thought her parents wanted to adopted a girl and they got me. I was placed in the orphange when i was a baby so I have no clue who my parents are. I can fight but i hate it I only do it for my friends, Family or people who can't fight or wont fight i have bright hasle eyes that change depending on my mood, I were boy clothing some time girls clothing to but today i was in a herry I grabed the first thing that I saw, which was a black hollywood undead t-shirt with my black shorts that go below my knee to the midle of my shine with my allstar convers and a messinger bag.

"hey wait up sis!" I yelled shuting the door and skateing up to ceach up with her "took you a sure of a long time, I thought you went back to bed" she said teasingly. I rolled my eyes at her always the teasing one jest on me though when I comes to anyone eals... lets jest say you better watch out when she gets mad.

"funny you know we have a test today and I have science, enginerring, and computer programeing today to" I replied when it comes to electronics i have a motto if i cant fix it no one can. when its Science i jest playingly rock at when it comes to chemicle's when it comes to fighting i have a nack for it.

"I can't stay after to hangout I have projects you can hangout or stay after if you want just tell me so I can tell mom, okay?" she asked me i jest nodded my head we got to school and headed to are lockers I put my skates in with my backpack i put my earbuds from my Ipod turned it on grabed my books and went to meat up with Alexis

"hey Alexis, Marianda" we stoped and waved at them "oh hey rad,carlos" those two are my best buds we been firends when we were in elementry school "hey guys, whats up?" I asked "we wanted to see if you two would like to come and look around a cave we found in the mountens" Rad asked.

"yah sure I don't have practice tonight so why not" "okay meat us in the parking lot, what about you Alexis?" Rad said "I can't I promised mom i'll come strate home, so for the last time no!" Alexis yelled "ookay i have to go, see-ya after school guys" I said wayving bye going to my enginerring class before the bell rang the day went prety much the same everyday. Finaly when the last bell rang signaling that school was over I went to my locker and went out to the parking lot to see if the guys were there or if I had to wait for them turnds out it was the later one.

"wow it took you a long time what was the hold up?" I asked Rad "just had to get something from the teacher" Rad repliayed "what did you do get in truble with fred and billy again?" I stated but coming out as a question even though I knew the answer "come one Carlos well race ya to there" Rad said quickly trying to changing the subject "**yep I knew it"**

"no way man im going to beat you this time" Carlos replayed.

We got there in no time surprisingly we walked to the cave carlos got a rope and tied it around a rock i put my bladez in my messinger bag "well what are we waiting for lets get going cuz were not geting any younger here" I said pushing Rad to start walking so we can see what is in frunt of us. "grate wich way do we go?" Rad asked us "I say back, i'm out of rope" Carlos replayed trying to think of a way we could keep going i spoted some small rocks on the ground by the side of the cave

"hey how about we make an arrow on which way we would go, it jest like marking a tree with a rock to see if you go in circles" i said after looking around "hey way man thats smart what would we do if you wernt here" Carlos replayed smileing I blinked "um... Rad would come up with it if not then I really don't want to know" I stated simply becouse it was true Rad would have come up with it if not then they would be doomed. we moved forward a tell carlos sat down on something and the hole place started to shake the floor caved underneath us we fell down jest like when im rolerbladeing at night.

All we could hear were are screams (okay so that was a lie i was half scream and half laughting for me... what it was fun a little I had lots of surger okay gest don't ask were I got it) as fast as it started; it stoped.

"hey man were are we?" Carlos asked "this place looks cool, but I don't know Rad do you know?" I asked hoppening he would "it kinda looks like a space ship" he replide looking around with his flashlight.

"**ooh look a shiny thing**" I thought looking around and starting to walk to a dall green panel with the guys we stoped when it was right in frunt of us "hey Rad I don't think you want to touch that" I heared Carlos say

before I knew what was happening a bright light started comeing from the already bright dimend shap panale covering are eyes from the shere bightness of it then gest like that it stoped "hey guys lets get out of here before anything eals happends that we mitt not like" I spoke not likeing whats been going on so far grabing for my ipod puting the earbuds in my ears and turning it on they nodded there heads and we left.

It felt good to have the sun betting down on me again but it was short lived as something apperied like a worm hole but it was violite color flooting in air. we started at it for sometime when something with horns came out of it it looked like a big robot but with those bettle things on its head. It looked around untell it spoted us and smiled a dark sinaster grin

"I beleive you have something of mine, hand it over" it no the voice made it sound like a man so he sayed streaching out his hand when we didn't answer back he lost his grin and lowered his hand before he could even uter a nother word we took off running as fast as are legs could carry us. Jest as he was about to make a grabe for us the panle started to glowe Rad droped it on the ground a light shooting out of it like a syfy moive then a shape started to form it looked like a minney version of the biger one jest made differently

"hand over the minecon, and ill spare your missable little lives" he said sounding like he would make do of that therat "minecon" Rad whispered "guys don't move!" a voice shouted "**oh no Alexis!" **I screamed in my head


	2. Chapter 2

**"Oh No Alexis!"**I screamed in my head turning around in time to see her the only thing that was keeping me from freaking out at the time was my music playing in my ears and knowing that if I freaked out it would so not be good I seeing a gient shadow looking back only to see the gient robot bettle head lifting his foot half way into the air

"stop right there megatron!" someone yelled we looked over to see another one stand on the cliff

"Your to late Prime im taking the minicon!" the rob- no Megatron yelled back at him

I frose when I heired the there names **"wait Megatron, Prime? Were have I heired that before but were?"** I thought snaping out of it when they started to fight thinking quickly I took my blads out and put them on we all looked at each other nodding are heads and we took off running to Alexis;

When we thought we were safe two more came throw the swurling vortex but they seemed diffirient one was purple the other red. The one that came out of the red was yellow and red with a some what X were his chest would be at. The other blue and white he looked like he had a battle helmet on with a visor only his mouth was showing.

The two came out of the Purple Vortex like the others. one looked like the other one red and white his face looked pall the other one that came with him looked orange just by looking at him you could tell he just loves to laught at anything.

I must of misst them talking because the next thing I know we were running again looking back at the four that were fighting each other looking back just to run into Carlos who was siting on a bicycle **"okay...were did the bicycle come from?"** I thought but before I could even voice my words we took off holding onto the back of the bice. The irony of this is that I was having fun holding onto it for my life

I dont know how long we've been going like this but we finaly stoped we must have been going for a while because I almost felt to stiff to even move have you ever worked out then sleeped wrong? Yah, thats how I was feeling wright now.

The bice transformed back into the minicon **"now that I think about it. Thay all looked like thay could change into something like a jet or a car"** I started to think but stoped and started to look around **"realy whats with caves today?"** I thought irrietbly

"were is it leading us?" Alexis asked questionly looking around the cave

"I dont know;but it has to be somewere safe, right? I mean he got us away from them." Rad started to ramble on but stoped himself

**"as fun as im having at some parts;but im starting to get a headace so can anyone tell me whats going on?"** I thought rubbing my temple inhops of easing the pain "Can anyone tell me whats going on?" I asked no one inpaticuler looking at Alexis to see shes just as confused as I am and not geting anything from the guys up frount

I must of shown somthing on my face because the next thing I knew Alexis takes out a bottle water and some tyanole. smiling and nodding my head if gradeatude I took the water and pills swalloing them I put the cap on the bottle water ready to face anything that can come.

* * *

**okay so i know this is short but its all I could do for now. I promise to make the next one longer.**

**I would also like to know what your thoughts are on this store please tell me what ya like and dont like about how im doing it a few ponters would be grate!**

**and for all the Fathers out there HAPPY FATHERS DAY!**


	3. Read please! Its very important!

**Its official I have the poll up now! I'm sorry for not puting it up yesterday it slipped my mind because of my school work but atlas ITS UP! For the ones that don't know what im talking about here's the down low or down below.**

**Okay so this is not a chapter but ill have it up soon I promise! Before you leave I need to tell you all that im going to put up a poll for what should Marianda have?**

**A minicon that transforms into her Ipod**

**or**

**Two minicons that transforms into her bladz**

**Tell me what you think Ill have it up for a while but tell me which one so I can continue The story that you love to read and I love to write. There will be an Other if you think up for a minicon to transform please tell me I want to know and ill give you the credit for the design!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, before I start I just want to say I'm so so so so sooo sorry for not updating the story earlier; I lost my original story that I had planed so I have to go from scratch. I may be a kid I but life is crazy! I have a little birthday buddy thats to my sisters brother tim! XD**

**I also what to say Thank you to Sophia901 for giving me some ideas that I got stuck on for a while and its okay you ranted and get exited more people need to do that more often.**

**Okay now that's done I would also like to Thank tfandanimefan, and Magical Princess for reviewing my story.**

**I also what to give a special thanks to Devil-O-Angel, Dunk234, McCrane55, and Rose Blood Cat for adding my story to the Favorites list.**

**You are all awesome for this Thank YOU and again I'm so sorry for not updateing!**

**Now that's done on to the disclaimers I do not own Transformers the only think I do own is my OCs.**

**Okay! That's all I got to say so onward to the story that we love to read!**

* * *

It's really amazing what tyanale can do for you some times but, I guess now just it's not one of those days where it can help. Looking around the cave in hopes for something new **"what is with those robots that I we seen back there, why is everyone so quite I hate it;it leaves me to think about things I don't want to think about. I need some music" **

Pulling out my Ipod I pluged one of my ear buds in my ear leaving the other out just incase someone started talking. It seems I was grated my wish because as soon as I turned my Ipod on to 'This used to be my playground' by Madonna siting down having my back against the rock wall thinking it would get my headache to calm down a little.

"I think well be safe down here" Rad stated siting down on a rock holding his flashlight out so we can still see " I dought it; they'll come after us" stated Alexis walking a few steps before stopping.

"Why do you say that? what do they want with us anyway?" Rad questioned back. She turned around looking at Carlos and the minicons direction "Not us. They want him." Alexis replied "What, what do they want with me?" Carlos questioned thinking she ment him. "No Carlos she ment the minicon; at least that's what one of the robots called him" I stated watching as Alexis walked up to him.

"is it you that here after" She questioned bending down a little to talk to him "would you be mad if I said yes?" he questioned back tilting his head to the side trying to get the question acrossed. "hey Alexis can you understand him cause I think he may like you" Rad joked trying to lift the mood a little "no I don't like her and I have to check on the others come on!" He said running off.

"hay wait we're you going?" Rad exclaimed getting up and running after him. Getting up from my spot I ran to checkup with them he stoped in some type of cave looking around "what type of cave is this?" Alexis questioned "I don't think its a cave" I stated looking around just then the cave no the metal door wall thing closed.

"Were trapped!" Alexis exclaimed looking around worried "If we can't get out they can't get in" Rad stated looking at Alexis seeing give the look of "are you crazy!?" look "what im just saying were safe" he tried to explain "Yeah but were still trapped" she replied angerly.

"hey I don't think are little mechanical amego will do that do us." Carlos tryed to reason with her "it's true he did help us get away from the gient robots." I stated adding suport to why we should trust him hoping he would calm down a little just as I got done saying that a door opend blinding us with bright light, as soon as the light went down we could see a huge room made out of metal it looked like somthing out of a sciencs fiction moive.

"Waha, cool a space ship!" Carlos exclaimed jogging on a little Alexis raised her voice a little "hey Carlos wait!" she said. I walked into the room "how come no one ever saw this before, or even found this place yet?" I asked getting no response we all continued walking up to a table of some sort with buttons on it.

Rad prest a forest green button and an image of the robot that attacked us earlier "hey look its says that this one is the Decepticon leader Megatron" Rad exclaimed pressing a button again "I looks like the one that saved us it says his name is Optimus Prime and hes the leader of the Autobots; Autobots and Decepticons?" Rad questioned

We looked at that a little bit longer getting more info on whats going on, who they are ect. "hey look your right Marianda they are called minicons, I guess you heard it right!" Rad exclaimed looking back at me then turning back to see what else we could find after a while the minicon **"I still have to find out what his name is I can't keep calling him a minicon"** after that quick thought we started walking and followed tell the minincon stopped at a wall and put his hand on it.

A small rectangle shape no bigger then his hand stared to glow soon the wall started to glow big as two doors laying vertical on the wall.**"A secret door in the wall? How many do they have around here?"** thinking I looked around before following the others "Hey, look! more minicons!" Carlos exclaimed. Leaning over I started to whispering to Alexis "He's stating the obvease again" looking at each other we started to giggle a little but let it drop.

"It is, but what would they be doing here?" Rad wondered; putting my full attention on it. I see four more minicons one right next the other, Alexis walks up to the left, I walk up to the middle two, and Carlos walks up to the one on the right **"why am I getting this weird pull, are the others getting the same feeling?"**

We all touched them at the same time getting the same bright blinding light as before when Rad touched the other one, when the light went down for minicons were standing in front of us; the two I touched looked like twins. The one Alexis touched was bright orange and white, Carlos was blue like Rad's but darker and had what looked like little wings we're on his back; I looking at the two in front of me.

One had what looked like he has little horns on the side of his head were if he was human would be his ears, his colors were silver and black with little yellow strips. The other one was exacted same but his colors were black and silver with the same yellow strips but they looked a little smaller than the other minicons. "Hi! I'm Blitz and this is Bolt what's your name?" he chirped I under stood him not really knowing that he's not even speaking english.

"Hi! I'm Marianda nice to meet you Blitz, Bolt" happily I looked to Alexis and Carlos grinning we all took out what they could transform in to. Alexis took out her scooter, Carlos took out his skateboard and I took out my bladz.

They started to transform into the objects that they scanned a scooter, skateboard, and the twins into my bladz.

"why don't we go out and see what they can do?" Carlos asked instantly we all agreed "Yes! I can show you that were the fastest out of everyone!"

I put the bladz on over my shoes looking over at everyone we all grinned and sped to the exit. The speed was amazing it was like everything was a blurr of colors racing by every step I took was 10 to 15 steps with my regular bladz. I didn't even have to move all that much just hunch down a little and ill go faster without lifting my legs!

Getting a bubbly and excitement feeling in my stumic I couldn't help but laugh and not care that we just jumped off a cliff falling down to the sea below. It went up as we landed on the water and started to drive on water. "YA WERE RIDING ON WATER!" I exclaimed looking at Alexis then to Rad and Carlos getting almost the same reply to.

We raced to the shore to see who was the fastest out of us four I was gaining up on Carlos when Rad got right behind me with Alexis close behind right when I was about to be close to Carlos we got to the shore deciding that second was better then last I slowed down and looked up to the sky **"this day can't even get any better."** smiling at that thought I noted something in the color of the sky.

The sun was going down " Hey guys I-" I started to say when I looked back down to see Rad almost run right into the robot that we havent seen before "Go into the forest he can't get though there!" exclaimed Rad. Doing what he said we all speed into the forest. **"how can a robot pull a ninja move!?"** I thought dodging the low branches and rutes of the trees finaly I was in the clear to hide behind the a tree my heart was pounding with adrenaline pumping through my vains.

Trying to calm down I peek out too seeing the crasy helicopter back to me **"I have to find a why so we can get out of here"** just as I thought that I see Rad peel away and the crasy helicoper robot after him. "Oh no Rad." I whispered silently coming out I start to fallowing them.

* * *

**Okay so I know its been a long time like I said my life is a little crazy at the moment im also trying to go off of what I worte down amd I don't know when the next update will be so ya im sorry about putting you all though the waiting and everything I hope you can all fergive me.**

**I know I don't have the right to ask because I was late on updating but R&R plz. You don't have to but it'll be nice.**


End file.
